Don't You Just hate it?
by Souja O
Summary: When you're conned into something by your 'friend' and they get the better deal of it? Especially when the thing changes you? Like REALLY changes you? Like perhaps I don't know, BECOMING A GUY! Short Chappies expected. First Change: Amy Rose to Aaron Rose
1. Chapter 1

Whoa Nelly!

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Amy SEGA does. I own Kassidy-Ren, Karen and the Changer 3000 (so original). It is still unknown why I have to do this. I blame the Media! (JK) ___

**---Somewhere---** _(Amy's P.O.V.)_

It happened about a week ago. I haven't told ANYONE about it except Kassidy, who's to blame for all this.

"Amy...," she said for the umpteenth time that minute, "AAAMMMMYYY...," she drawled on longer, "AMY!"

"WHAT!" I responded, not wanting to listen to anything she had to say.

"Did I mention I'm sorry?" she asked innocently. I glared at her and moved my head away; in response she rolled her eyes, "Come on! It's not that bad, at least you're not fifty."

The glare that followed sent chills even down my own back. Walking out of the room I heard a faint, _I said I was sorry_, escape and echo through the walls.

I guess I should explain, my name is Amelia- or rather _was_- Rose. The girl I'm not talking to is Kassidy-Ren, a doppelganger to Karen, a Minor. I'm not going to go into specifics but it happened last week when I was spending time with her and Karen.

We were in a forest and Karen soon felt sick and had to go home. Kassidy and I aren't friends but I can stand her, except she keeps coming up with 'ideas' her current one being to test out the other buttons on Knuckles' machine.

The thing about me and her is that we're both completely fan girl over people; hers is some guy from Metrobius CO. Mine is -or _was_- my Sonikuu. We have the 'fan girl oath' thing working for us. Anyway, we were touching different buttons and nothing was happening.

We were just about to go back when we found a section of the machine that had only four buttons on it. Two pink ones and two blue ones. They weren't glowing like the others were and that only made her want to press them more.

When we did, we heard this whirring sound and the machine enveloped in white. We were pushed back by the force and passed out.

What happened after that is just too unbearable for me to continue.

**--- Inside Some where---** (_Kassidy-Ren's P.O.V.)_

I don't suppose I have a reason to get mad at Amy, after all, she had most of the effect happen to her. I also guess that she's told you what happened from her perspective so I'll start from when we touched the machine.

So there we were, touching random buttons on this huge portal thingy. And then there's these buttons that aren't blinking, we go check it out. They're blue and pink. We think 'awwww!' and press one of them, the pink one, then we press the blue one after.

Next we know there's a huge light and we're both on the ground. When we wake up, I'm sixteen and my clothes are tight, and Amy's nineteen and her dress doesn't fit right. Also, guess what else? _SHE'S A GUY!_

**--- END---**

_And so begins another end. So now that I've tested my hand at that, what do you think? Just know ahead of time that Kassidy won't be featured often. I think. And it's not OC x Amy, DEFINITELY not! I am not telling what pairing it's gonna be either. MUAHAHA -and for effect- HA!_

_On behalf of all people who love peanuts, PEANUT BUTTER RULEZ!... And bye. ___


	2. Chapter 2

I can't do WHAT?

_Disclaimer__: I don't-a know-a who-a owns-a Sonic-a or-a anyone-a else-a in-a that-a series-a, I-a think-a It's-a Archie-a Comics-a. Enjoy…a!_

**---**

Amy sluggishly fell out of bed, seemingly unaware of what had happened the previous night. "Man, I think I got a cold," she said with her voice sounding deeper and a little dry. Trudging up the stairs Amy stopped at a bathroom to wash up.

Looking into the mirror she saw an unfamiliar face. The face was of a light red, almost pink male hedgehog. He had darker red bangs sweeping the front of his face over his left eye. His quills went back in the normal way of a male hedgehog except he had six quills framing his face similarly to that of echidna's dreads.

"_Whoa, who's that?" _Amy thought dreamily whilst looking into the reflection, _"I didn't know this was a window, I thought it was a mirror,"_ Amy moved her hands to the left, trying to get whatever was covering her left eye up, the figure in the mirror did the same. Amy, thinking that he was trying to mimic her, did a series of movements that the hedgehog in the mirror preformed perfectly; he even managed to copy her fan girl screech!

_It's an alternate universe!_ She thought, finally giving up. _They're trying to pull me in! An-And…_ Her mind traveled back to last night, she smiled happily, _Oh yeah, and I'm a guy._ Amy touched the sides of his face in bitter sadness, _how am I supposed to chase after my Sonikuu (gag) like this?_

"Amy, I found some clothes for you to wear," a voice broke through her thoughts. It was Kassidy, who had somehow made it through the night without 'mysteriously' disappearing, "Put them on, I'm gonna take you to a friend of mine who can help you learn to be a guy." She walked out hastily while fixing her too-tight skirt as she walked out. Normally, Amy would have thought this to be disgusting but now…. she still thought it was gross, just _less_.

After moments of fidgeting, fooling around, and pulling, Amy finally walked down the stairs in a dark grey sleeveless hood with a yellow outline, black baggy pants and a pair of sunglasses. Kassidy slipped into the drivers seat of Amy's dark ruby car with cherry flames (?) and turned on the ignition (tobymac anyone). Amy stood impatiently in front of the car. "What?" Kassidy asked clearly annoyed.

Amy motioned out of the car. Kassidy's eyes opened slightly, "Oh, you think you're gonna drive dontcha?" Amy nodded her head. "Well, you can't. You're a guy remember? I don't think the cops 'll approve of your old license anymore," she said snidely. Throwing her hands up in anguish Amy hobbled into the car thinking that was the worst thing that could happen.

Moments later they stopped in front of a mall, much to the female part of Amy's minds delight. Normally she would have glided in there without a care in the world, shopped till late, talked with friends… but now, there was a certain feeling of dread that loomed over him.

Kassidy, who didn't seem to notice, grabbed Amy's arm and pulled him in excitedly. "Come on! We got here early. I need to get out of these clothes and you need some of your own!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Amy looked at Kassidy, "You did this on purpose," he said bitterly, his patience for the girl wearing thin, "You knew we didn't need to go yet but you still made me go!" Amy turned away and added silently, "Girls really are evil and scheming."

"Awwww, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help!" Kassidy whined though the smug grin on her face gave her away. She batted her eyelashes and pouted her lip. Her eyes widened as she looked behind Amy, standing behind them, wearing only gloves shoes and dark sunglasses was…

**---END---**

_CLIFFHANGER! *.* Chicken and potatoes!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: see last two chapters please!_

It was Sonic. It was Sonic… at the mall. It was Sonic at the mall at the worst possible time ever.

"Soni-!" Amy's now large hands clamped over her mouth protectively. Kassidy was snickering at her pain until she heard a melodic voice call to her, _Kassy… Where've you been?_

She looked away, flushed, and answered to a grey male badger who'd come with Sonic. He had a crooked smirk and his green eyes seemed tinted with jealousy, "Who's he?" he pointed a gloved finger at Amy, who blushed and hid her… his face.

Kassidy sweat-dropped and covered up quickly, "He's my… cousin! Yeah, He's my cousin!" _cousin?_ What a pathetic excuse. The badger seemed to buy it though and asked, much more relaxed,

"Does this cousin have a name?" Kassidy nodded coolly but seemed panicked. It would have been easier to just say that Amy was a strange hedgehog fan of his…

Amy couldn't stand it and answered for her, "Aaron Rose!" he winked for good measure. "You been good to little Kas-Kas?" Kassidy looked at him with pleading eyes, silently mouthing '_don't do this to me!'_ Amy wouldn't. Aaron Rose on the other hand, "She does get awfully scared easily… Don't we Kas-Kas?" he ended off with a babyish tone. Kassidy burned with enough heat to roast an egg on her head.

The badger laughed, placing the glasses back on his face, "Nice. Later Aaron!" Later Aaron? Later AARON? What happened to her? She felt heartbroken and slid to her knees. She glared at Amy spitefully and an idea slipped into her mind.

The device that had changed them both was still there… Amy had a lot of friends, right? A devilish grin stole across her face as she darted for the car, ignoring Amy's cries.

"Hey, Aaron," Sonic! How had she… he forgotten about Sonic? "Have you met a girl named Amy before?" just the question she didn't want him to ask, "She's got a name sorta like yours," he got close to the young man? "Now that I think about it… she looks a lot like you too."

"Uh… um… uh…" Amy/ Aaron couldn't think of anything. Sonic pounded his fist into his palm and his eyes shone with brilliance, "I got it!" he yelled, "She's your cousin, isn't she!" Amy sighed, the sweat rolling down the side of his head.

_SOJ_

"Miss Kassidy… Are you sure Miss Amy said to come meet her here?" Cream was being led through a dark forest that she hadn't ever seen before. "It's really dark here…" the darkness covered Kassidy's devilish grin. This was to be her first victim, little Cream the rabbit.

They came to the changer and Kassidy told Cream Amy was knitting inside. A few hours ago she'd come and learnt that the reason that it'd affected them was because she hadn't closed the door. Go figure.

"Right there Creamy! She told me to go get you and tell you to sit there." There was a hedgehog silhouette that looked exactly like Amy. Kassidy pressed a button and Amy's voice came from the room, _Hey Cream! Hurry Up already!_ Cream was excited and ran into the room, Cheese in hand.

Kassidy synced the machine and it began to whir with life. She ignored Cream's cries of displeasure and misery and watched with her pointed teeth showing from the side of her mouth.

_Evil is…_ she licked her parched lips and smiled, the bunny was asleep in the back of the car. She wasn't a complete jerk and had dressed her… him in clothe that she had brought_… Delicious._

_Tit all guys! Not all of the series but unfortunately Rouge won with who'd be a better companion for Male Amy or… Aaron Rose, so Cream and the others are going to be turned male! (Evil laugh) Sorry it took so long for something this short, seems this is going to be one of the shorter chaptered stories of mine... Sorry!_


End file.
